Dyspareunia, or painful intercourse, can be caused by many physical and psychological conditions. It can occur just before, during, or after intercourse. Painful intercourse may be caused by endometriosis, radiation, chemotherapy, ovulation, menstruation, pregnancy, a previous surgery, scar tissue, menopause, and vaginal atrophy. These conditions may lead to less elastic vaginal tissue, vaginal shortening, and swelling. All of these vaginal changes may lead to painful intercourse.
Dyspareunia may also be a result of the length of a man's penis, more specifically the length of the penis with regard to his partner's vagina. When the man's penis is long, pain can occur during penetrations. However, for completely healthy women, increased length of the penis may result in the lower portion of the uterus, or cervix, being contacted, especially during thrusting that can be extremely painful.
For these reasons, there exists a need for improvements that would help reduce dyspareunia.